The Courage to Love
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: In another time, an equal man mourns a loss of limbs, of a soul, and a love so precious. But in this time, a choice had stopped evil in its tracks, a choice founded in love and based on trust. AU fic


Author's Note: It is George's masterpiece. I am merely the devil's advocate.

**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. **_**Lao Tzu**_

"Remember your Duty. You can't Ani. They need you."

"You need me more Angel." He smirked at his wife who's terrified face. "This is my decision." He cupped her cheek preventing her from looking away. "I need to be here for you. I can see that now more than ever."

"But to tell them-.. to give it all up."

"You are more important to me than the entire Galaxy. I honestly don't give a damn what they say." He summoned his cloak and looked down at her worried face. "Give me one good reason not to tell them."

"Ani I-" He quirked a brow and she sighed, "You will drive me over a cliff one of these days."

"Lucky for me I know how to catch you. Always my love." He caressed her face, kissed her forehead and left. A hole was burning in her heart, guilt licking at the flames. It was her fault. He gave up so much for her, she was so selfish when it came to her husband.

"Masters." He bowed. His palms were sweaty, but he knew what had to be done. The news she had just given him would change everything, but he knew he had to finally come clean with the Council. No more hiding, no more forbidden embraces in darkened allies. He longed nothing more than to stand in the sun with his wife.

"Skywalker. This is most unprecedented." Master Plo said bluntly. "I sense you have something to tell us."

"That is correct. I am rescinding my vows." Surprise was felt around the silent room. "I am not being truthful to this Order, let alone myself."

The Master's were blindsided. Of the three, Yoda spoke first, "Your reason for leaving, what is, young Skywalker, hmm?"

"My Wife. And our child." The master's who had been struck by their prodigal Chosen One abandoning the Order had been plenty, but this was more than they could take. "I love her more than anything in the Galaxy. She needs me more than this Order, or this War" He looked at Obi Wan whose face was that of momentous sadness. "She makes me a better person, a stronger person, and if this Council cannot accept that then you have given me no choice but to choose."

He walked to his former Master's feet and knelt, holding his lightsaber out. "I'm sorry." Obi Wan's heart was breaking to see the young man he had raised, put so much time in, effort, all his teaching. The man had grown to be remarkable. Kind, loyal, and talented. He grasped the young man's lightsaber and held back his emotion.

"If- .. If that is your decision, Anakin." Obi Wan finally said. Anakin stood and left the chamber his steps proud and accepting of his fate, but the feeling that this was not the last time his boots would echo the halls didn't abate.

"Anakin- wait!" He whirled around and saw Obi Wan running to him.

"Yes?" He said cautiously, a certain formality he assumed with his best friend felt awkward to both of them.

Obi Wan stood awkwardly in front of his once Padawan and shifted nervously. He lifted the Saber and looked at it. "This was made by a excellent craftsman." He mumbled, not sure where to start.

"Go ahead, ask."

"Who? And why?"

"Padmé. Since Geonosis" He said, and the older man's eyes flew wide open, "I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of fighting. I wanted this all so badly, and now I find myself doing nothing but worrying about her. In another time, in another life, I may had kept the secret to myself, but I love her so much. It would do nothing but destroy me. Mas-.. General."

Anakin bowed, his shame flooding him more so now in the hurt eyes of his best friend, more than it had standing accused in front of all the Masters. He left the Temple and walked into the sun, feeling freedom for the first time in his life.

Minutes later he was walking back into the apartment feeling the heady rush of adrenaline coursing his system, his concerns washing away as his eye caught sight of his heavily pregnant wife. "Ani! I was so worried."

"About what Angel?"

"That you-" her eyes dropped to his waist where, for the past ten years his lightsaber had been clipped, the Lightsaber was now absent. "You did it."

"It's over." He nodded. Her eyes were asking the question that he didn't really want to answer. He had still only just gotten back from saving the Chancellor, despite the events during the day. The day that seemed so full, so traumatic, he refused to dive into those emotions just yet.

"What will you do?" Do? His life had been full of _Doing_. He had been a slave, then a Jedi, then a General in the war, now the expanse of time yawned before him and, where before he would have coward at it, now it welcomed him like a friend.

"What will I do? Well right now I'm going to have a bath with my wife and be a proper husband." His face stretched into a cocky grin, "and then Rinse and repeat until she can't say anything but my name." Her worry and fears faded like chalk in a rainstorm, and her knee's giving out beneath her.

His muscled arms caught her and he kissed her soundly, "I told you once that nothing in this life means more to me than you. I meant every word." He swept her off her feet, her giggling echoing through the halls.

"This is most disturbing." Master Windu said, looking around the council. Not one of them wanted to admit how much they had needed Skywalker, relied on him, his title the Hero with No Fear had been rightly earned.

"He knew the laws, he knew the rules."

"Anakin has never been one to follow the rules." Master Nejaa Halcyon said, "But what we must now consider is what will the war look like without him?" None of them wanted to consider the idea. Their forces were already stretched so thinly, Skywalker had been a driving power behind the Jedi. His recklessness was herald by the Media as nothing but bravery.

"Is it possible to consider an.. Allowance?" Master Ki Adi Mundi said, his tentative words sending shockwaves through the council room. It was a thought that had been on all of their minds. To allow the Chosen One to remain as such, to extend the offer.

"No, we have our laws and we have stood behind them. He is not the first, nor will be the last." Shaak Ti's holo said from her position. Yoda had not said anything since Anakin and Obi Wan had left the room and the rest of the Master's were all tiptoeing around a decision until the wise Jedi Master said his peace.

"Uncertain has, the fate of the Chosen One has been. A child, his reasoning was. Dangerous this child will be if like it's father it is." The thought hung in the air like a foul odor, "Always been unorthodox, Anakin's teaching's have, maybe it is his destiny to bring about change that we are not comfortable. Sensed the darkness in young Skywalker we have, and yet no darkness in his today. Only acceptance."

Windu looked to the diminutive Jedi. "He was calm." They all nodded in agreement.

"Whomever this wife is, she controls him. Something Obi Wan complained incessantly about during the young man's training." Master Plo said, "He is reckless and restless, but I sensed nothing by acceptance. He stood before us a true Jedi."

"Vote we shall. Enough said, has been."

"_Do not vote too hasty_," an ethereal voice came from the center of the room. "_The footsteps of The Chosen One are far too precious to the light side._"

"Master Qui Gon!"

Obi Wan walked listlessly through the Jedi Temple. Once upon a time he would have walked to the refractory and ate with Anakin, or had a nap and played a game of chess with one of the Padawan's or gone down to the senate and met with his Senator friends.

Senator Friends, Padmé. _Padmé, since Geonosis_. They had been married for three years and hadn't confided in him. He understood why, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He paced through the temple and straight to the Meditation cave.

It wasn't exactly a cave, but it often felt like it due to its status as the quietest place in the Temple was likened as such. He was surprised to find himself blocked out by Windu and Yoda.

"A decision, have come to, the council has."

"I didn't realise there had been a vote." He said sullenly. Yoda frowned at the emotional entanglements of the young Master. He had been far to detached with young Skywalker's training and thus the boy had grown in the gentle aura of the very young Master who had been no more than a boy himself when he had taken Anakin on as a Padawan.

"The council has decided that as the Chosen One, his path may.. Alter from that which we deem comfortable with." Windu shifted his weight and looked down at Yoda who was travelling in his hover chair.

"What decision? "

"To continue to be a Jedi, we allow Skywalker."

Obi Wan felt his heart begin to race, "What caused this?"

"An old friend," Yoda said, "Your old Master. Returned from the netherworld of the Force, he has." Obi Wan stood stunned. He had been attempting to imagine the war without Anakin. Now he wouldn't have to. "You can return that to him." Windu said motioning to the lightsaber still clenched in Obi Wan's hand, "A father should be able to protect his family." They watched the man walk hurriedly to the hanger.

"Strong the children of the Chosen One will be."

"Anakin feels we don't trust him."

"Trust him we should, failed us he has not." Windu frowned but conceded the point.

They were laying on the couch, Padmé in her dressing gown and robe, he in nothing but his sleep pants. Both were too sated to do much more than kiss lazily, Anakin was drawing circles on her large stomach and smiling broadly.

"Ani. We should eat."

"Angel, I don't think I can move." She smiled wickedly and craned her neck to look up at her warrior husband.

"Really. Has the great Anakin Skywalker finally had enough."

Her smile grew even wider as he slumped back, bonelessly, "Give me twenty minutes." She demurely bit her lip until she couldn't take it anymore and a pealing laugh rang from her. His hand squeezed hers, utterly grateful for this wonderful woman.

Their precious moment together was interrupted by heavy boots. "I must –"

"I'm sorry Master Jedi, but I cannot-"

"But I must see him-"

"This is the home of-"

"I know he's here." Padmé's eyes shot opened and she looked to the doorway, fear grabbing her heart. She felt him stiffen behind her and wrap his arms protectively around her. _So much for twenty minutes._

"I swear I won't let them hurt you."

"You don't have your Lightsaber." They stood, their previous claims forgotten as the Jedi marched in. Both breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of Obi Wan entering.

"Obi Wan!" Padmé smiled, hugging her old friend, "The war appears to have treated you better than Ani." The two men looked at each other, a look only shared by brother's of combat, a kinship in blood. But that was all behind them now.

"What is it?" Anakin said bluntly, never one to beat around the bush.

Obi Wan tried to keep the smile off his face, tried to keep from yelling in anger, tried to keep the pain from his eyes. But he failed them all when he started laughing.

"Only you Anakin, the only Jedi to sneer at the rules and have them cower before you like terrified children." Padmé looked from one man to another, confused. Obi Wan withdrew the Lightsaber from the folds of his robe. "Master Yoda and Master Windu send their regards." He handed the Lightsaber back to its owner.

"They-.. They said that?"

"I believe Master Windu's words were 'A father should be able to protect his family', or something to that extent."

She broke out in tears and her hormones overwhelmed her. Obi Wan watched as Anakin's focus went from his former Master to his wife, attending to her as gently as one would attend to a glass bubble. He held her gently and his eyes pinched in concern.

"Angel?"

She waved her hand at him, "I'm fine," she sobbed, "Truly. Go talk, tell Moteé to start dinner for three." She shot them a watery grin. "I'm going to go lie down." She kissed him, much to the duress of a blushing Obi Wan and then departed.

Anakin's grin was dazed, "This is too much. They let you give this back to me. Really?"

"You misunderstand Anakin. Their reinstating you." He looked at the man, stunned. "It seems that you have friends in high places."

"The Chancellor?" Anakin asked, confused.

Obi Wan shook his head, "_Anakin, I would expect you to remember your first Master._" The apparition of Qui Gon said, the ghostly Force presence making both men's smile water.

"Master." Obi Wan said.

"Qui Gon." Anakin said, "_You_ vouched for me?"

"_Events are happening that should not come to pass._" He said, "_This was the easiest method of preventing much turmoil._ Do Not _abuse the power you have been given, Anakin. Treasure it as you treasure your wife._"

"I will Master." Anakin bowed, still awestruck by the events. "I -.. I think I need time. To think." Obi Wan nodded and stood, hugging his Friend.

"You have done the right thing."

The image of Mace Windu at the beckoning of the Chancellor was heartbreakingly disturbing to Anakin. The man he had trusted since childhood was attacking the man who had told him to protect his family, who had trusted him. Despite the night mares, despite the allure of power, Master Windu had _told_ him to protect his family had trusted him to remain a Jedi and the Chancellor was a Sith.

Jedi or Sith. The choice was an easy one.

"Die Chancellor. Die Sith!" Anakin's blue blade cut through Palpatine's neck, fulfilling the Prophecy. He mourned the loss of his good friend but looked up to the weakened Mace Windu.

"Thank you Anakin. For saving me."

"Thank you for giving me my Family." He pulled the older Jedi's arm over her shoulder and dragged him out, he felt as if an immense weight had been removed, like a decade of torment had stepped past him and on to its next victim. He rushed the Master to the healing chambers, and collected the recordings. Proof that they had acted in self defense.

He looked solemnly at the three dead Jedi. He had served with them, fought beside them, and now they were dead.

"No more." He said to the empty room. "No more will die." He had passed over the command to Bail Organa who had come in when the emergency call had gone out, knowing Padmé would be there soon.

"What happened? I saw the call out and was so scared." He pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's over. The war is over." Jedi were beginning to gather and the patched up Windu had returned.

"Senator Amidala. We owe you a great deal." Her shining eyes were sparkling looking at her glowing husband.

"No. You owe him."

"I merely played my part." Anakin said solemnly, "But what of the Chancellor, the position, not the man. He has had emergency power for years now. Who is willing to pick up the reins." He looked down at Padmé who smirked at him.

"Oh no, not this pregnant. Don't even think about it." Anakin shrugged and chuckled, all the Jedi in the room in awe of the calm demeanor of the once restless and often cloudy Chosen One. Within minutes of her arrival he had gone from the dangerous dark Jedi to the chuckling husband. Yoda and Obi Wan exchanged a look and Obi Wan decided to make a stand.

"Viceroy Organa." Obi Wan said, looking to the man who was still in puzzled concern at all the Jedi in the room, "You have a great knowledge, you should be the one to resume the process."

"Call an election Bail." Padmé said, "Call in the Senators. The Jedi have the recordings of the attack. No one will claim the Jedi is taking over." Bail nodded and Padmé winced, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Did you eat Angel?" Anakin asked quietly. She chewed on her lips and looked at him.

"With the call, and you were off brooding and-"

"You need food. You need nourishment. We're going."

"But the vote- the Viceroy-"

"-will not topple because you sat for supper. No march Mrs. Skywalker. To the refractory." Padmé rolled her eyes and Anakin chuckled. Obi Wan waited until the young couple left and looked to the elder Jedi.

"Maybe we were wrong from the start." Obi Wan said quietly.

Yoda nodded, "From learning that wisdom comes not from that we already know, but learning what is yet to learn." Obi Wan absorbed the words for a moment, processing them.

"Install Skywalker as a Master, I believe would be fitting. Considering the circumstances of this evening." Mace Windu said.

"We will have to convene with the rest of the council. They will not like this." Obi Wan said. Yoda's eye glimmered and he stared out the shattered window of the Chancellors office.

"Like it, they need not."

Padmé sat, eating the small bowl of soup as Anakin's eyes watched her. His heart still raw from all that had happened. "What's wrong Ani."

"The-.. The dream of you dying in childbirth. I can't get it out of my head. The Chancellor tried to tell me becoming a Sith was the only way to help you."

"But-?" She said softly, her small cool hand resting on top of his metallic appendage.

"All I could think of was Master Windu told me to protect my family. Helping a Sith would be dangerous, they are everything you aren't. They are evil and cold and cruel."

"Oh I don't know Master Jedi," she grinned, "You can be mighty cruel when you wish."

"I believe that's how we ended up in this predicament to start with." He said, his hand resting on her stomach. "But I don't recall it being me that was -.. Cruel."

"Ani did you.. were you tempted."

"Absolutely." He said honestly. "Power, protection, peace. It would have all come down had I saved the Chancellor." He lifted her hand to his lips, and her face turned crimson, looking around to see if anyone was watching. "But you didn't factor into that. Somehow, I couldn't imagine you beside me."

"I love you, completely, utterly. But a dictatorship is wrong." he smiled, once again pleased with his choice.

They were huddled closely in a corner when Anakin looked up and saw Obi Wan sitting across from them. Padmé began pulling away but was restrained in the steel grip of her husband. "We don't have to hide anymore Angel. Remember?" She blushed and tried to avoid their Friend's eye contact.

"Well Obi Wan? What's the verdict." Anakin said.

"Well, they assume you'll want some time till the baby is born." She nodded and smiled.

"But it seems that you must return to your duties as soon as possible."

"What duties."

"Oh, did I mention that you're officially on the council now, _Master_ Skywalker." Padmé squealed with delight, and jumped up to hug Obi Wan. Anakin was still seated, stunned by the words.

"They-.. They made me a Master? They voted-?"

"It all happened fairly quickly." Obi Wan looked around the empty refractory, being the middle of the night, no Senators had been gracing the halls. "Oh Sen-.. Milady Skywalker. They are voting on a new Chancellor in two hours." She nodded, the glee spread between both of them at officially declaring her true name. Padmé was still standing, speaking to Obi Wan, a conversation that Anakin had tuned out. _Power, protection, peace how could I ever had been tempted when I had all this. I have so much._

"Anakin-" Obi Wan was waving a hand in front of the young man's face, "I believe he's in shock."

Padmé rolled her eyes and backhanded Anakin across the shoulder, he shook his head and looked up at them, "You do that when I snore. Was I snoring."

That was about all Obi Wan could take. He roared with laughter at the blushing couple. Tears sprung to his eyes and he doubled over laughing. "Enough surprises. Senator, to your vote. Anakin, your officially on the first ever Jedi Paternal leave. Go." He followed his wife to her voting pod. Still in awe of the day's events.

How could one choice, one decision had caused such a ripple. How could his instinct to turn himself in turn up so right.

_One Month Later…_

He sat in a rocking chair with his son swaddled in his arms. In a room above the gardens on Naboo his wife had given birth to not one, but two children. The twins had caused a whirlwind of events, mostly the two bickering on names. He finally relented when, while in labor, Padmé had threatened him and his corresponding anatomy with a dull blade.

Luke and Leia it was.

The sun barely peaking over the horizon. Years ago he had attempted to meditate, worry about his Mother plaguing him torturously. Weeks ago he had been tormented by images of his Wife dying in childbirth, which hadn't even remotely come to pass, although he had been grateful to the two Doctors he had insisted upon to be present, should anything have happened.

"Luke," he cooed to his son. "You are so blessed. You will be so loved." He continued to rock back and forth, the dozing child comforted in his arms.

He looked up to see Padmé walk in, her hair in disarray, a chortling Leia in her arms. They shared the same look of utter fatigue and immense joy. He couldn't imagine a happier moment in his entire life. This moment was pure and perfection. This is the image he should have been dreaming about.

In another time, an equal man mourns a loss of limbs, of a soul, and a love so precious. But in this time, a choice had stopped evil in its tracks, a choice founded in love and based on trust.

He couldn't imagine that other life, that pain, that darkness. Looking at his smiling wife and his children, he didn't want to try. This was his happiness and he would cherish it to his last breath.


End file.
